This invention relates generally to water remediation systems.
There is a well recognized need to clean-up contaminants that exist in ground and surface water. In particular, there is one type of contamination problem which widely exists, that is, the contamination of surface waters or subsurface waters which find their way to the surface such as, for example, in a contaminated spring. Such surface waters may be contaminated with various constituents including volatile hydrocarbons, such as chlorinated hydrocarbons including trichloroethene (TCE), tetrachloroethene (PCE).